Daisuki little girl
by ooamekiko
Summary: How one simple snowy day can turn into something that surley will affect your life forever.  new summary  First fanfic ever.
1. Little girl

**Disclaimer:** dude, stop it. this is seriously making me ... depressed. :l we all know i don't own KWMS.

**A/N:** yeh so this is my first fanfiction story, EVER. o': yes yes, reviews would be great even flames. not like "oh you suck, go to hell you little muthafucker who can't write!" ---- you write like that then i'll take my time and get Chuck Norris after your sorry little ass. :l if you're going to write flames please be constructive. ^__^ also if you find any mistakes in the story please tell me and i'll fix it. Also no i dont live in america or england or any other english speaking country. so please dude, give me some cred. :'c

_NOW HAVE A NICE READ. :B _

* * *

Snow. It was snowing, it was cold. Damnit.

'_Great just great.' _a young woman sighed as she walked outside, leaving her poor house behind her to buy groceries.

Her mom was away on a mini vacation, visiting an old friend for a week and Suzuna was on some sort of school trip and was returning on Wednesday which meant 5 days of lonelyness.

Misaki looked up in the gray, yet light sky and felt the cold fluffy snowflakes fall on her face and raven colored hair. She smiled a little to herself, which was quite unusual but something just felt right today. Except that it was a bit too cold, and it snowed a bit too much.

"I guess I'll hurry up so i can get home faster." she muttered and started walking towards the grocery store.

After a few minutes of walking she could finally see the store, but instead of the big sign of the grocery stores name something else caught her eyes. Something she though she would never see.

Her eyes grew wide as she watched the two figures.

One of the figures she had last seen two days ago, which was odd. Cause he would usually stalk her around.

"Hey, put your gloves back on Miyu-chan." a tall dirty blonde boy said and sat on a bench that wasn't fully covered in snow yet.

"But they are cold and wet." a small girl replied, putting a pair of baby green gloves in the blonde boy's hands and frowned.

He chuckled lightly and shook his head, his green eyes looking rather amused.

"Then we'll have to go home so Miyusu's hands doesn't get cold."

"USUI?!"

"Ayuzawa?"

"Wh-who-what... WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Misaki yelled rather loudly, if there was people around there everyone would have turned their heads around, but luckily there were only three people at the small mini park near the grocery store.

"Why so surprised Pres?" Usui asked tilting his head looking at the chocked Misaki.

Misaki stared at Usui, then looked a bit to the left seeing a little girl. She looked quite a lot like Usui, not too much but enough to know they have some kind of relation. If Usui was a little girl, Misaki was pretty sure he would look like this petite girl, except the fact that she had hazel eyes and her hair was darker then his. Her hair roots were naturally dark brown and the rest of her hair was a very dirty blonde color , her hair color lightened to the tips, her hair tips almost as blonde as Usui's.

She was beautiful even for such a young child, no doubt.

"Daddy who is that?" Misaki heard the little girl whisper.

"She is a friend." Usui answered.

'_Who is she? She looks a lot like Usui … and she called him-_' she gulped '_Daddy_.'

"Pres?"

Misaki shook her head, trying to get rid of all the unbelievable thoughts.

"I will go now." she muttered, putting her hands in the jacket pockets and walked as fast as she could manage towards the grocery store.

'_Maybe if i stay here longer then necessary they won't be there when I'm going home_.' she though, not wanting to face Usui again.

.

'I can't believe I've been here a hour.' she picked the plastic bag up and started walking towards the exit.

It was now snowing a lot more then before and all the streets were now fully covered in the white fluff.

"Yo Pres, what took ya so long?" No other then Usui mused while looking down at Misaki, holding the little girl from earlier in his right hand.

"Ugh, did you WAIT?"

Usui inched his face closer to Misaki ,still holding the little girl. She could feel his warm breath brush her face and instantly turned 5 different shades of red heating her whole face up.

"Come home with me." Usui whispered in her ear, tickling her skin.

"You perverted outer space alien!" she hissed back, not wanting a little child to ask about the stupid name she had given him.

"I'll tell you about Miyusu." he said, his face back where it should be.

'_So her name is Miyusu._' Misaki looked down at Miyusu. She was so cute, Misaki couldn't help but smile at the little girl who looked rather confused about the whole situation. Her baby green snow hat was covered in snowflakes even her long eyelashes had catched snowflakes as she looked back up at Misaki.

"Miyu, thinks Onee-chan is pretty!" she exclaimed and pointed at Misaki with her pink glove clad finger.

The older girl blushed once again with the smile still plastered on her face.

"Arigatou, Miyusu-chan. I'm Misaki."

"Now will you please follow us home?" the green eyed boy asked putting his puppy face on.

God how Misaki hated that face, it would always make her give in. She sighed and gave up. It's not like she could say no whenever he put that stupid puppy dog face on.

"But what about the -"

"We'll put the it in the fridge so it doesn't get old."

Misaki nodded.

"Yatta! Is Misaki onee-chan coming home with us daddy?" Miyusu asked her dad or more known as Usui, happily.

He nodded in response and scooped her up, keeping a firm grip around her as she straddled his waist putting her tiny arms around his neck.

Misaki looked at the two, it was a very unusual thing to see Usui like this. It was kind of sweet actually, but every time she heard Miyusu call him daddy she felt like she died a little inside.

She couldn't be jealous of such a thing right? And when the heck did he get a kid? And who's the kids … mother? She hadn't seen Usui with another girl.

'_Another girl..._' Misaki's heart stinged. '_Wh...why do I care?_' She looked down at the ground, which seemed to be very interesting now and kept walking knowing they were almost there in a few minutes.

But still, why did she feel like this? Like something was taken away from her? What it was that was taken away, she did not know. Nor did she know why it felt like it was being taken away.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt something sneak around her waist.

"Wha-?"

"I missed you..Misa-chan." the same voice as before said and tickled her ear, sending chills down her spine. "And I know you missed me too."

"Stupid Usui!" she smacked his arm lightly but not before noticing the sleeping Miyusu that he was holding with his right arm while his other arm was around her.

He chuckled and looked at Misaki's flushed face. He brushed her snowflake tinted bangs that was hiding her flushed face, causing her to become even redder if it was possible which it apparently was.

* * *

"So it's your aunt and uncle's adopted child?" Misaki and Usui sat cuddled up on the couch with a big blanket around them. Usui was keeping a very firm grip around her waits, while she was sitting on his lap. Knowing Misaki she would probably try to escape like she had tried to do 5 times.

They had been talking for an awfully long time now, Usui told her about everything. And to Misaki's surprise she was awfully relieved that Miyusu wasn't actually his child. Yet she was sad about how she had ended up at Usui's place so suddenly.

Usui's uncle's girlfriend couldn't have her own children so she and his uncle decided to adopt, which they did. They adopted Miyusu and took very good care of her. But the thing was she wasn't really threaten as if she was their child. They loved her but they told Miyusu to call them Sempai and Senpai instead of mom and dad. And every night her aunt would still cry about not having her own child which hurt Miyusu really bad thinking they didn't really loved her. Then one day they had told Miyusu she was going on a vacation. Miyusu was a smart child and she had over heard her adoptive parents talk the other night so she just sighed and nodded. They dropped her off at Usui place and since the little girl was asleep they took the chance to explain and apologize about everything.

* * *

Flashback

_**Ding dong.**_

_Usui made his way to open the door to his apartment and saw no other then his uncle and his girlfriend stand in the doorway._

"_Uh.... Aunt, uncle?" _

"_Usui, boy we need to make this quick." Usui's uncle handed him a sleep little girl and a big pink backpack._

"_What is this suppose to mean uncle?"_

"_This is Miyusu Aino, she's our 3 year old adoptive daughter. She is very smart, and is no big trouble at all. She is not a very shy child and she gets along with most people. Please take care of her." he said "here is some of her clothes, a few other things and money."_

"_What the heck are you saying?"_

"_We can't handle her right now, we're going away for awhile. And no one wanted to take her so please Usui, we put our faith in you," His uncle girlfriend said and bowed._

"_Take good care of her boy."_

"_Bu-" Usui never got the chance to protest. What would he do now? He can't even take care of himself and he had school everyday._

_The green eyed boy looked at the sleeping girl, she looked so small. So fragile. Usui let out a groan._

"_What should I do?"_

"_I'm sorry."_

_Usui looked down at Miyusu who was still lying in his arms. He could see tears roll down her rosy cheeks._

"_Don't cry." He wiped her tears with his thumb and gave a smile. "I'll do my best."_

"_Sempai and Senpai wont come back." she sobbed lightly, but tried to keep a straight face._

"_I have that feeling too." he walked over to the couch and sat with her on his lap. "I'm Usui. And I guess I'll be your dad from now on."_

End flashback

* * *

"That was very nice of you. You know to take care of Miyusu-chan." Misaki said, she was now leaning her head back against Usui's chest forgetting all about hating on him.

"I guess." he replied while playing with Misaki's raven black hair.

"You even bought her a bed!"

Usui chuckled, he himself didn't even have a bed. But he didn't really care.

"You know, she looks a lot like you. I'm surprised you're not actually really related." Misaki said and turned her head around to look at Usui. She gave out a small shirk when she saw how close his face was to her. "Move your head you perverted outer space alien!"

"Do you want me to?" he mumbled and leaned closer.

He was so close now, she could feel his breath caressing her lips. Her face turned scarlet once again and she tilted her head backwards trying to get away as far as possible.

"You're so cute Pres, I could eat you for breakfast."

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?"

Usui put a finger to her lips, hushing her. "Ssh, not so loud." he cupped her cheeks leaning his forehead against hers. "Our kid is sleeping."

"O-ou-our?" she stuttered her face still shining red ,she tried to look angry but failed miserably. "Sin-since when?"

"Since now." he kissed her lips softly and then pulled away too soon.

He looked at Misaki. Her face had a forced angry look on it but benith it he could see how unsatisfied she looked.

Her lips were slightly parted and her eyes looked disappointed. Usui chuckled.

"What?" she asked annoyed, but her voice also sounded hurt. Was he playing with her again? What was that electric feeling when he kissed her? '_I hate him._'

"Stop pla-"

Before she could finish her sentence she was cut off by a familiar pair of lips crashing down on her own. They were gentle, yet passionate. Lustful and most of all … full of love.

Misaki couldn't think, everything went blank all she could concentrate on was the two pair of lips massaging hers. And before she knew it she was kissing back, wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him closer while Usui's hands slid down to her waist.

They pulled away unwillingly only to catch their breath but Misaki didn't let go of his neck and Usui kept his hands on her slender waist.

Both of them leaned in again and started kissing but this time more forcefully, more wanting. She could feel his tongue caress her lips asking for entrance and she accepted without thinking about it.

His tongue danced with hers and he memorized every spot in her mouth careful not to miss any spot. She tasted like strawberries and Misaki's own taste. It drove him crazy as well as Misaki.

Her hands was on his chest ,unbuttoning his shirt. When she finally manage to unbutton all the buttons she roamed her hands all over his chest feeling his abs.

Usui groaned into her mouth and pushed her onto her back. He left her mouth and kissed along her jawline to her neck and started sucking and biting trying to find her spot. He sucked on the area behind her ear ,causing Misaki to moan. He found it.

His hands sneaked under her shirt and caressed her everywhere and stopped just at below her breasts. Usui could feel his face heat up as he made his way back to Misaki's lips. She wasn't wearing a bra.

"Daddy?" a light, sleepy voice was heard from another room.

Misaki pushed Usui away. "She's...looking...for you." she said in between heavy breathing.

"I'll go get her soon." he said and leaned in again.

She turned her head and sat up ,pushing him up with her. "Go now, you perverted outer space alien!"

Usui stood up and walked into the other room leaving Misaki to her thoughts.

"What just happen..." she whispered to herself and closed her eyes leaning her head against the couch. '_I can't let stupid Usui do such things to me!_' she screamed in her thoughts and ran her hand through her hair. '_But his lips were so soft and gentle and his body – Ugh what am I thinking? This is stupid._'

"Look who's back."

Misaki looked up to see Usui carrying a pajama clad girl with two ponytails in her dark dirty blonde hair. She smiled.

"Misaki onee-chan is still here!" Miyu cheered and wiggled out of Usui's arms and ran over to the couch. She climbed up on the couch and hugged Misaki.

The teen was taken aback by the little girls action but relaxed and hugged her back.

Miyusu giggled and sat herself on Misaki's lap. She seemed to already have taken liking of the new older girl. "Is Misaki onee-chan daddy's girlfriend?" she asked Misaki still giggling.

"Uhm-" Misaki bit her lip nervously her face turning red again. Everything about Usui always made her blush like this, sadly he and everything about him was the only thing that could actually make her blush.

"Yes she is." Usui sat beside Misaki and rested an arm behind her on the back rest of the couch and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Since when?!" she growled and eyed him angrily, obviously confused about the whole situation.

"Since I first lay my eyes on you."

Misaki felt her whole body heat up and that didn't go unnoticed by the three year old.

"Misaki onee-chan read bed story!"

"Bed story?" Misaki's eye grew wide as she realized how late it probably was by now. "WHAT TIME IS IT?"

"9.58 pm" Usui replied

"I have to go." Misaki lifted Miyusu of off her lap and sat her on the couch. She stood up and was about to walk to the door when she felt someone grab her hand "Let me go Us-" she turned around.

"Miyusu-chan?"

"Stay." she pouted, her eyes watering. "Pwease." her small hand hold onto Misaki's thumb hard making sure Misaki wasn't getting anywhere.

"Yes, pwease Pres." Usui imitated Miyusu.

The demon president looked down at the two and sighed , gritting her teeth.

"Okay 1. I can't sleep over, 2. I don't have any clothes, 3. I still have all my groceries in the fridge here, 4. I have work tomorrow."

"Well Misa-chan, the thing is 1. You CAN sleep here, but." he stood up and walked over to Misaki "But it would be funnier to sleep at YOUR place." he smirked "And 2. You won't need any clothes."

Misaki slapped his face her own face redder then a tomato. "YOU PERVERTED OUTER SPACE ALIEN!"

Miyusu just stood there, her hazel eyes bigger then ever. She didn't knew what the whole fuzz was about but decided it didn't matter.

Usui just chuckled and hugged Misaki. "3. We'll take them with us and I'll make you something to eat cause we both know you can't make your own food. 4. I'm working in the kitchen tomorrow too."

"YOU'RE WORKING TOMORROW, WHAT ABOUT MIYUSU-CHAN?"

"We'll take her with us."

Misaki groaned. She knew she'd never win this. And it would be kinda nice to have company instead of being home alone, remembering the scary movie she had seen last night. She wasn't actually going to watch it, she hated ghosts but she just couldn't take her eyes off the TV screen.

It was about a girl that were home alone and then it turned out that before they moved there someone had been murdered and the house was haunted. Misaki felt goose bums forming down her spine.

"Fine, let's go."

* * *

**yay, so here the first chapter. i worked really hard on this. :l please review i wont update til i at least get ... 6 reviews? :3 or is that too much to ask for? D: well well, got any questions whatsoever feel free to mail me and i'll make sure to replay. **

**ARIGATOU, for reading my story. means alot :}**

omnomnomnomcocoa ~


	2. Niña chiquita

**Disclamer: **its not funny anymore...

**A/N:** PLEASE READ THE END OF THE CHAPTER. important o'':

* * *

"Miyusu don't touch that!"

"Don't bite the table Miyusu-chan!"

"No no no don't eat stuff from the floor!"

"HOW CAN A 3 YEAR OLD GIRL BE THIS HYPER AT 11.20 PM?" Misaki plopped down on the couch tiredly. "It's your fault. How the heck have you been raising the little girl?"

"Are you questioning my fatherhood, Ayuzawa?" Usui sat beside her.

"Yes."

"You're not very good with kids yourself." he chuckled as he got a hard hit from Misaki on his arm.

"Shut up stupid Usui!"

"CATCH ME DADDY!" Miyusu ran around the couch several times before running into the kitchen "MISAKI ONEE-CHAN, CATCH ME CATCH ME PLEASE!"

"This is your fault Usui!" Misaki groaned and stood up "You're the one who gave her cookies."

"She was the one saying she wanted cookies, don't blame me Prez." Usui replied and followed Misaki into the kitchen.

Entering the kitchen they saw the 3 year old sit on the floor holding the package of cookies. She ate them happily not noticing the two teens watching her.

"Miyusu."

Miyusu looked up innocently and pouted. "Miyu is sorry."

And before Usui and Misaki could react, Miyusu started running around again laughing with glee.

_THUD._

"WUUUUWAAH!"

"She tripped."

"Don't just stand there you idiot!" Misaki smacked his chest and ran into the hallway where the loud thud came from, Usui walking right behind her.

"Miyu's knees hurt, owie!" she cried and pointed to her "it bleed! It bleeding, Miyu is fading away to noding!"

Usui picked his 'daughter' up and kissed her forehead. "Don't you mean nothing, Miyusu?" he chuckled and handed her over to Misaki.

"Where are you going?" Misaki asked as she held the dramatically sobbing child.

"To get band-aids silly Prez."

.

"There. It's not bleeding anymore." Usui said and placed a pink band-aid on each knee.

Miyusu held onto Misaki for dear life. Her hazel eyes were tightly closed and her whole face was scrunched.

"Miyusu-chan, its okay now. Your, … daddy made the blood go away." Misaki stood up still holding Miyusu "Look, you got two pretty pink band-aids."

The 3 year old opened her eyes and looked down at her knee. Her face turned into a big grin, that kind of grin only a 3 year old could manage to put on their face.

"Now let's go put your pajama back on kiddo!" Usui chuckled seeing the child's reaction. He walked over to Misaki and Miyusu and held his arms out.

"No no no, daddy go! Misaki onee-chan is putting it on, not you. Now go!" Miyusu replied and stuck her tongue out and grinned.

Misaki smirked "Then let's hurry before baka-Usui starts crying." she said and took the green backpack with flowers on from the floor and walked upstairs to help Miyusu change into her pajama.

"Miyu is sleepy."

The raven black haired girl smiled "Then you should go to sleep after we've changed." Misaki said as she entered her room and put the backpack and Miyusu on her bed. She opened the backpack and found the same pajama Miyusu had been wearing before. It was red with a big white butterfly on the pajama shirt and the pajama pants were red and covered in mini butterflies and flowers.

Misaki helped Miyusu strip and then put her pajama on.

"Thank you Misaki onee-chan." the little girl hugged the older teen and gave her a kiss on the cheek "Daisuki!"

Misaki blushed and felt her heart acting strange, she was filled with this warm fuzzy feeling. She smiled and ruffled Miyusu's dark blonde hair and went over to her closet and put on her own pajama. Maybe pajama was a little too of a fancy word, it was actually just a pair of light purple short sleeping shorts and a matching tank top.

"I guess I'll have to argue with Usui about the sleeping arrangements ." she muttered to herself before picking up the waiting child and head downstairs.

Downstairs stood a waiting green eyed boy with a blue t-shirt on instead of the button-up shirt he was wearing earlier.

"That took you long enough."

Ignoring Usui's comment Misaki sat herself and Miyusu on the couch. "So the sleeping arrangements..."

"NOO!"

Usui stood behind the couch and bent his head down to Miyusu and looked at her "You have to sleep, it's too late for such a young lady to be up." he said and tapped her nose lightly.

Miyusu pouted and climbed down from the couch and randomly put the TV on "Daddy,Misaki onee-chan and Miyu watch TV" she started and skipped back to the couch "Miyu is not sleepy anymore."

Misaki's eyebrow twitched as she looked at the child '_She was tired 15 minutes ago!_'

"Uh what?" she turned her head around "AH! Hentai when did I get into your lap?"

The blonde boy shrugged "Dunno."

"Ssh!" Miyusu hushed them and gave both the teens a glare then faced the TV again.

It wasn't really anything on, just some random movie and Miyusu didn't even seem to like it.

Misaki moved herself from Usui's lap and it surprised her that he didn't protest. She shrugged it off and decided to focus on the screen.

* * *

'What the ?" Misaki felt something poke her chin, she hugged the pillow beneath her and buried her face in it. It was unusually hard and smelled different. Not a bad different smell, a very good indeed. But right now she was just too tired. '_I'll just sleep a little mo-_'

"DADDY, MISAKI ONEE-CHAN!"

Misaki's eye shot open and blushed in 9 different shades of red when she realized what - or rather who her pillow was.

Miyusu giggled and poked Misaki's red cheek. "Misaki onee-chan, Miyusu is hungry." she said and pointed at her small tummy.

Misaki stood up and looked down at the still sleeping Usui. "WAKE UP YOUR CHILD IS HUNGRY BAKA-USUI!"

After a few minutes of poking and shouting Usui finally decided to wake up.

_Ring Ring. _

"Ayuzawa Misaki?" Misaki said answering her phone. "Oh hi Manager ... Yeah … Oh,okay …. Yeah … I will … Bye." she ended the call and put the phone on a table. "USUI TAKUMI!" she shouted

"Yes?"

"AHH, DON'T SHOW UP FROM NOWHERE LIKE THAT!" she shouted terrified

Usui chuckled and wrapped his arms around her. "Now tell me what you wanted to say."

Misaki blushed furiously, ready to push him away. But something strange made her not to"W-we have no wo-work today." she stuttered feeling Usui warm body press against her own. "There's t-too much snow so we probably won-wont have any costumers anyway." she said her face still shining brightly red.

She didn't notice until after he let go of her that she was actually freezing.

"Okay." he simply stated and walked back into the kitchen were Miyusu was sitting finishing her breakfast.

Misaki and Usui were already done eating their breakfast but Miyusu had decided that her pancakes were UFO's. Misaki grinned at the event that happen a few moments ago when the small child had thrown the pancake right into Usui's face. The look on his face had been priceless she wished she had snapped a picture of it.

However that wasn't important now. What would they do today? '_I have to do my homework._' Misaki though and headed upstairs to study.

"Where's Ayuzawa?" Usui asked out loud as he left the kitchen and walked into the living room carrying Miyusu. '

She shrugged in response. "Dunno." she said and looked around.

Usui heard noise coming from upstairs. '_Misaki is studying on a Saturday._' he chuckled lightly and shook his head. "Let's go upstairs, I'm sure she's in her room." he spoke to Miyusu and walked upstairs only to find the demon president sitting by her desk trying to concentrate on the papers in front of her.

"Yo Pres."

"...Go away I'm trying to study."

Usui frowned at her reply but then got an idea. He bent his head down to Miyusu's ear and whispered something. Miyusu giggled quietly and nodded.

Usui put her on the floor and nodded at her, his green eyes looking amused.

_One, two, three, now!_ He mouthed to the giggling girl just before both of them attacked Misaki.

"Ahhaha! Stop-tickling-ME!" she shirked between laughs. She was now lying on the floor laughing loudly with both Miyusu and Usui hovering over her tickling her happily.

After a few good minutes of tickling the helpless Ayuzawa Misaki, Miyusu yawned.

"Miyusu-chan, you should take a nap." Misaki said and lifted herself of the floor and looked down at the yawning child "You didn't sleep much last night."

Miyusu shook her head "Miyu is not tired." she said rubbing her hazel eyes. "Miyu don-" her sentence was interrupted by someone scooping her up.

"There's no use to protest Miyu-chan" Usui put her on Misaki's bed, Misaki standing behind him. "You are taking a nap, like it or not." he smiled and kissed her forehead.

It didn't take more then a minute before she was sleeping heavily and soundly.

"Hey Pres, I'm just getting some stuff at my apartment." he turned around facing her his green eyes looked peaceful. Looking into them gave her a soothing emotion. Misaki lightly blushed and looked away.

"...Okay."

Usui smiled and hugged Misaki the same way he did before. "I'll be right back. If Miyu wakes up tell her I'll be here soon." Misaki nodded. Usui kissed her on the forehead just like he had kissed Miyusu before he let go of her and walked downstairs before heading out.

Misaki sighed and had an angry look on her face "That perverted outer-space alien." she muttered and sat by her desk and continued where she had left off.

The time seemed to had flied by fast it had already been around an hour since Usui left. '_Maybe I should call him... he said he was just getting something_' she thought

'._..no, I don't care if he doesn't come back_' Misaki bit her lip '_But Miyusu-chan is here after all so he have to come back_.' And before Misaki could think of anything else a loud cry was heard.

"Miyusu-chan are you alright?" Misaki asked, panicking and ran over to the crying girl

"UHWUUAH" Miyusu was now sobbing and crying uncontrollably.

It felt like someone was stabbing her heart when Misaki heard the child crying. Misaki almost felt like crying herself, she sat on the bed and put Miyusu in her lap. "What's wrong Miyusu-chan?" she whispered and stroked Miyusu's dark blonde hair while the child cried heavily.

"Wh-where's daddy?" she whimpered as she cried into Misaki's chest

"He's coming soon, he was just getting some stuff at the apartment." Misaki replied still stroking the little girl's hair

"I WANT MY DADDY!" Miyusu screamed at the top of her lungs and sobbed even harder, she was just about to hit Misaki when she felt herself pressed up against her.

"...H-He will come back Miyusu-chan." Misaki hugged Miyusu tightly and felt a tear slid down her cheek. What was this strange feeling? She had never felt this before, but seeing the little girl like this broke her heart.

"Misaki onee-chan?" she whimpered and looked up at the older girl and saw tears sliding down her cheek as well. Miyusu silenced herself before breaking down in more tears, hugging Misaki as tight as she could

"Miyu is sorry, Misaki onee-chan. Please don't leave Miyusu. I don't want Misaki onee-chan and daddy to leave Miyusu!"

Misaki took in her words, understanding exactly what she meant, why she was crying so much. "We won't leave you Miyusu-chan. I Promise."

"Bu-bu-but Miyu dreamed daddy and Misaki onee-chan left me. Like Richard-senpai and Anzu-sempai did,"

"I know Usui...Your daddy would never leave you." she said "And I'd never even think about it."

"I love you Misaki onee-chan."

Misaki smiled and kissed Miyusu's tear stained cheek. "I love you too Miyusu-chan."

"Will Misaki onee-chan be Miyusu's mommy?"

* * *

Usui Takumi opened the door to the Ayuzawa household. It was quiet. "Ayuawa?" No answer.

He shrugged and looked around, no sign of them down here. Then he saw a slender figure walking down the stairs with an unusual little smile plastered on her beautiful face. "Pres."

"What took you so long baka-Usui?" she asked and crossed her arms over her chest. She gave him an angry look "Spit it out Usui."

He chuckled "It was snowing so much, look outside Misa-chan." he mused and put his hands on her tense shoulders and led her to a window.

"Wow." Misaki said staring at the winter wonderland. "...It's...Beautiful."

Usui hugged her from behind and whispered in her ear "So are you."

* * *

**AWW, WASN'T THAT CUTE? to be honest, i don't really like this chapter. It felt kinda rushed when i wrote it but idk tell me what you think. :D**

**and yeah sorry for the kinda late update? o.o**

**AND OHMYGOD, THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS! im really happy people liked my story. :} i danced everytime i got a new reviews, yayay. c':**

******the more reviews the sooner i will try to update. :B**

_**i'd also like some help, i would really really really appreciate help from someone who's good with all these stuff. Like keeping all the characters in character, and kinda with the whole story. Just message me and i'll tell you about it. :) **_

**and please if you're gonna flame don't go "Oh you son of a bitch, you suuuck at writing go eat carrots you little muthafucker." i want constructive critism please, i swear i'll chop your head off. :l**

** the whole purpose of this story is actually to practice my english and my english teacher actually told me to practice on writing romantic loveydovey stuff insted of sadistic masochistic humorous stories about prawns falling from the sky. :l so yeah yeah, this is my first romantic story EVER. **

**But thank you all so much, your reviews makes my day and i'll try to update chapter 3 as soon as possible but i'd like some ideas. :D Next chapter is about Misaki and Usui bringing Miyusu to Maid-Latte. o'': so if you want any update at all i'd like ideas ^__________^**

**SO GO REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW, i love you all my little darlings. :'}**


	3. Liten flicka

**Disclaimer:** Yes of course I own KWMS! I'm also the president of Russia and i ride a pink pony who wears a cute dress and roller-skates! Geeze dude.

**A/N:** yeah im awfully sorry about the last chapter. o.o I wasn't into it at all when I wrote it and it was all very rushed. I promise something awful like that won't happen again, okay? K. :) And thanks to woolSmynx for being my kawai beta-reader. :'D and for helping me with a few ideas and stuff. And thanks for all your reviews! You make me all really happy. ^__^ Please review this chapter and tell me what you think, and i hope this one is better then the last one. I was not pleased with the last one _at all. _:l Also sorry for the veeeeeeeeeery late update! I'll try my best to update sooner next time, but please bare with my i got school and im failing at math xD Now let's not talk about school its making me all gloomy. And on with the story we goooo ....

* * *

The sun was sipping through the window. The whole room was lit up by the sun. It was hard to believe that it was snowing awfully just yesterday. Misaki stirred in her bed, she sat up slowly and rubbed her eyes looking around in the bright room. She looked down to the spot beside her in the bed, the sight of a petite figure made her smile.

She got out of bed as quietly as she could and tip-toed downstairs.

"Yo Pres, already up?" Misaki jumped when she heard Usui's voice calling from the couch.

Misaki looked at the clock hanging on the wall. 9.35 am. She sighed then looked at Usui strangely.

_Eh? Oh that's right. He slept on the couch. Hehehe..._ she remembered last night when she and Usui had been arguing about the sleeping arrangements. It was quite lively and … violent.

Well it ended up with Usui sleeping on the couch with a red cheek. But he did try his best to make her give in about him sleeping in her bed. He even did the puppy dog face but he just ended up getting beaten by the demon president. And well Miyusu had pretty much slept through the whole day yesterday, thanks to being up almost the whole night two days ago was it? She had only been up to eat and use the toilet. And then she had the nightmare. Misaki bit on her lower lip and smiled when she thought of the question the little girl had asked her.

_Maybe I should tell Usui about it? He's her guardian now after all_ ...

"Don't tell me you're going to bite me again?" Usui asked sarcastic and chuckled. He stood up and walked towards Misaki "You know...we still have two more hours before the part-time job starts." he said smirking and leaned in.

"You perverted outer-space alien!" Misaki said and gritted her teeth trying not to snap.

Usui just chuckled and put one arm around her, the other holding up her chin.

His green eyes looked into Misaki's honey ones. She could feel her face heat up and she suddenly felt really hot. Her mind seemed to went blank when she felt his breath on her parted lips. Usui leaned in, she could feel his soft lips lightly touch her own.

"You know, you look pretty good in them pajama shorts of yours. Ayuzawa." he whispered, his lips moving lightly against her own. And then he kissed her.

It was a sweet, gentle kiss. After 4 seconds she kissed him back. What a nice Good morning. Kissing in the hallway.

Usui pulled away and smirked as he looked down on the red faced teen.

"Aw aren't you too cute Ayuzawa?" he said and shook his head, a grin plastered on his smug face.

"So what you want for breakfast?"

Misaki shrugged.

"MOMMY!"

Both Usui and Misaki turned around at the sudden outburst when they saw a pajama clad 3 year old with her dark blonde hair in two very messy braids. She was smiling as brightly as the sun outside. She ran towards Misaki and hugged her leg.

"Mommy?" Usui looked puzzled as he watched the girl that usually beat the pulp out of people pick Miyusu up and settle her on her hip as the child put her tiny arms around Misaki's neck and rested her head on Misaki's shoulder.

Miyusu was still wearing that bright smile. She smiled up at Usui "My mommy."

Usui blinked several times trying to puzzle everything together. But it seemed to go fairly down hill. "I don't get it."

"Go make breakfast daddy, Miyu hungry!" Miyusu said pouting.

He shrugged and walked into the kitchen, deciding he would try to figure it all out later.

_Something must of happen while I was gone_

Usui made breakfast and they ate it.

It was now 11.09 am and they were suppose to be at Maid-Latte at 12. Misaki was taking a shower and Usui were already dressed and was now tried to get a certain little monster to get dressed as well.

"Miyu-chan, we'll give you ice-cream after work if you change now." Usui said desperately trying to make Miyusu change "And we can tickle Misaki onee-chan after too"

Miyusu was now looking rather angry. "Mommy" she corrected him and crossed her arms over her chest. "Not onee-chan"

"Yeah, we'll tickle mommy. Now let's get you changed ne?" Usui said and lifted the stubborn child up and sat her on the couch "Now be a good child and wait here" he smiled and tapped her nose lightly then went upstairs where her bag with her clothes were.

"Mis-" he stopped in tracks as he looked through the door that was slightly open. Usui gulped and felt his cheeks heat up.

There in front of him stood Misaki (unknowing of his presence) with nothing on but her matching black bra and pantie set. Her back was turned towards him as she brushed her wet hair.

Usui walked down as quietly as he could without another word. He walked back into the living room where Miyusu sat watching a children program on TV. "Daddy?"

Usui smiled and ruffled her hair "I'll get it soon kiddo"

'_Misaki …_' he still had a faint hint of red on his cheeks as he tried to watch the silly program that were showing on the TV.

"You still haven't gotten Miyusu-chan dressed?" Misaki asked annoyingly as she walked downstairs dressed in a pair of jeans and a blue button up shirt with the first three buttons un buttoned and white camisole underneath.

"You see Ayuzawa, your _daughter _refused to get dressed" he said emphasizing the word daughter.

Misaki gave Usui an annoyed look and went over to Miyusu and bent down to get in the same height as her. "Let's get you changed Miyusu-chan so we won't be late for work" she said and smiled at the little girl.

Miyusu nodded "Okay mommy." she said and jumped off the couch and ran upstairs as fast as she could.

5 minutes later she came down wearing a pink skirt, green knee socks and a yellow t-shirt.

"Mommy, daddy! Miyu is done. Let's go!" she exclaimed happily and entered the living room.

Misaki sweat-dropped and Usui chuckled.

"Miyu-chan it's too cold to wear that." Usui said seriously and gave the child a go-change-to-warmer-clothes kind of look.

Miyusu frowned and stomped upstairs.

10 minutes later she came down once again but this time wearing a pair of jeans with a green dress and a pair of un-matching socks. One sock was blue and the other white.

Misaki chuckled just like Usui had done before then looked at the clock. 11.40. '_Shoot!_'

"Usui, get her changed into proper clothes. _Now_,"

Usui did as he was told and ran up with Miyusu to get her changed into proper clothes.

* * *

"Pres I'm sure manager wont mind if we're a bit late." He said, carrying Miyusu who was now wearing decent clothes.

The sun was shining as bright as ever, but the snow was still there. It was a beautiful day and it wasn't that cold either, but it sure wouldn't stay like this for too long. It was Christmas in 4 weeks after all.

"We have three minutes!" Misaki yelled and took a hard grip around Usui's wrist and dragged him as fast as she could to the cafe.

After a few minutes they finally arrived.

"Finally here." Misaki said and let go of Usui's wrist.

"You know that hurt Pres." he pouted and walked after Misaki into Maid-Latte.

The shop wasn't opening till 12.30 and it was still 12.04. They were 4 minutes late, even though Misaki knew manager wouldn't be mad she still hated being late.

"Ah Misa-chan!" Satsuki, the owner of the cafe said happily as she saw Misaki "Usui-kun? You came here with Misa-chan?" Moe flowers were now flying around her as she looked at the couple not noticing the confused little girl who was holding onto Usui.

"Daddy who's that?" Miyusu asked and tugged on his jacket pointing at the unusually happy woman.

"Daddy? Who said daddy?" Manager stopped everything she was doing and looked around. Her eyes landed on the dark blonde, hazel eyed girl in Usui's arms. "WAHH SHE CALLED USUI-KUN DADDY! USUI-KUN HAVE A CHILD!"

"Mommy why is she shouting?"

"WUUAH SHE CALLED MISA-CHAN MOMMY. Moe moe moe moe" Manager was surrounded by a pink lovely aura. It was kind of scary actually.

"Don't get it wrong Manager!" Misaki exclaimed and waved her arms around

Manager kept a cute face on and told them "You two can go change, I can show … "

"Miyusu" Usui said as he put the confused Miyusu on the floor

"Miyusu-chan around!" Manager ended, moe flowers still flowing around her.

Misaki looked at Usui unsure if she should let the overly happy 30-year-old woman show the little monster around. "Are you sure Manager? She can be a handful" Misaki said and looked at the older woman who was cooing over Miyusu who looked kind of scared by the woman's unusually happy aura.

"Be nice Miyu-chan, daddy and mommy will be right back." Usui said and smirked at Misaki who was now blushing mumbled something that you couldn't hear and headed towards the changing room with Usui following her like a tail.

"Aw you're so cute! Is Misa-chan a cute mommy? Is Usui-kun being a good daddy? Aww you look just like them!" Manager squealed in delight and lightly pinched Miyusu's rosy cheek.

"Mommy and daddy is not Miyu's real mommy and daddy. Miyu's haven't met her real mommy and daddy." she said coldly and stared at manager"And Richard-senpai and Anzu-sempai left Miyu with daddy. Then we met Misaki onee-chan, but she is Miyu's mommy now." she said ending her little speech. She had a real un caring and i-don't-really-care kind of voice when she spoke it.

Manager laughed very nervously and stared at the little girl. "Oh...Let's just look around in the cafe okay?" she said and took Miyusu's hand and started showing her around in the cafe.

_---------------------With Misaki and Usui----------------------------_

"Yo Pres, do you think Miyusu is okay with manager?" Usui called out. He was leaning against a wall waiting for Misaki to get changed.

"I'm sure she is. Why are you asking?" Misaki called back and closed the locker, finally done changing. She walked out only to find Usui staring out in space with a dazed look on his beautiful face. "Usui?"

"What will I do if uncle comes back and wants Miyusu back?" he asked and turned his attention to Misaki. Usui looked at her seriously, his green eyes looked worried and sad at the same time.

Misaki stared at Usui. She had never though of that before, what would Usui do if his uncle did come back to get Miyusu back?

She felt her heart sting, she didn't want them to come back. She didn't admit it to herself at first, but she couldn't lie to herself.

She loved Miyusu, it was something special about the hazel eyed little girl. Misaki couldn't put her finger on it but it was something …

"Don't worry, we'll handle it if the time comes. But for now, let's just make sure Miyusu have somewhere to live, eat and sleep."

"She have that. And two really cool people who loves her." Usui said smirking and walked towards Misaki.

Misaki backed then stopped when she felt her back hit the wall. "Wh-what are you doing y-you perverted outer-space alien!?" she stuttered as the green eyed boy's face inched closer to her own. That's when she also released he had been in the room while she changed. She could feel her whole face redden

"What do you think I intend to do … _Misa-chan_?" he breathed a smug smile playing on his lips. He lightly pressed his lips to Misaki's forehead "Let's go Misa-chan, it's almost opening time" he said and left Misaki stunned. Oh how he loved harassing his little maid.

"...I'm going to kill him." she muttered and walked after him out of the staff room _where are the others?_ she though, she didn't think about it before but it was awfully quiet in the cafe.

"AAAAAAAAAHH!"

"WHAT THE FU---

"DON'T SWEAR!"

Until now.

Misaki ran towards the voices and she ended up in the kitchen. She didn't find one person, but 3. Honoka, Erika and Sabura stood there covered in flour from head to toe. Their used to be black and white maid uniforms were now full white. And all of them wore shocked expressions as they stared at something.

"What's happ – AAH, MIYUSU-CHAN?" Misaki cried when a white little girl jumped out of a large bag where it was written flour in big black letters.

"You know this child Misa-chan?" Honoka yelled and pointed at Miyusu who was jumping up and down giggling happily in front of Misaki . "GET THE LITTLE MONSTER OUT!"

"You should not yell at children." Erika said and tried to dust of the her flour covered self

Miyusu looked at the blonde short haired maid who had just yelled at her. Her hazel eyes started tearing up and her lower lip started trembling "MEAN WOMAN!" she pointed at Honoka . She started crying and sat herself on the floor sobbing.

"Eh I didn't mean to make her cry!" Honoka exclaimed with a frown

Misaki's motherly instincts seemed to kick in as she picked up the crying Miyusu not caring that the child was covered in flour and that she would get flour-ed as well. She rocked Miyusu in her arms and rubbed Miyusu's back while Miyusu cried into Misaki's shoulder.

"Mommy" the little girl sobbed and looked up at Misaki, most of the flour now gone from her face

"What was that?" Honoka,Erika and Sabura asked at once their eyes growing wide. It was such an unusual side of Misaki, to see her like this. Taking care of a child her honey eyes full of love and caring

"It's not what it looks like. Kinda.." she said mumbling the last part

"What's going on?" a manly voice was heard. Everyone turned around and saw Usui walking towards the group of girls "Why is my daughter covered in flour?" he asked and took the child from Misaki "And why is she crying?"

"Okay, I'm lost." Sabura said putting a palm to her forehead

"MISA-CHAN!!!!" Erika squealed "I though you were virgin." she said and eyed Misaki

Misaki choked on air and turned redder then a tomato "WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?"

"You never told us you had a child Misa-chan" Erika pouted and pretended to be hurt "And with Usui-kun!"

"This is YOUR child?" Honoka gasped and looked at Miyusu in Usui's arms

"You know, I should be more surprised and shocked then I really am." Sabura mused

"I will explain everything another day okay?" Misaki said, her eyebrow twitching

"There you are Miyu-chan, please don't run away like that," Satsuki said and walked into the kitchen. She looked around the kitchen and her face went blank "Ehehe, we will need to clean this up" she looked at everyone "And you all will need to clean yourself up too, we're opening in 5 minutes"

Everyone sighed and went to fix themselves. "Now what shall we do with this little lady?" Usui asked out loud and poked Miyusu's tummy "We didn't bring any extra clothes, did we?"

Misaki shook her head in response "Should I run and get it? I will ask if any of the others can take my shift for a little,"

"I called Aoi-chan, he will fix it, he will fix it" manager said happily and looked at the new 'family'

"Arigatou manager." Misaki said and smiled

"No problem Misa-chan!"

* * *

"Welcome home Mast- Aoi-chan! You're here" Misaki said and looked rather revealed

"So who are these clothes for anyway?" Aoi said wearing his usual blonde princess wig and a red frilly dress "I only got told to bring something that would fit a 3 - 4 year old girl, is it some kind of baby-sitting day or what?"

"No, not really" Misaki said, ignoring the first question "This way Aoi-chan." she made her way to the kitchen with Aoi following her, holding a plastic bag with the clothes in

Misaki and Aoi entered the kitchen and was greeted by the sight of a certain handsome boy making an omurice with a little girl standing on a chair watching every move the boy made. She looked so fascinated and seemed to concentrate hardly on what Usui was doing.

Miyusu looked so cute, Misaki couldn't help but smile

Aoi suddenly stopped and stared at Usui then Miyusu, then Misaki then back to Usui. "What is this?"

"A omurice?" Usui said chuckling and put the omurice on a plate

"I know what that is! I mean HER!" he said annoyed and pointed at the little kid who was jumping up and down on the chair begging Misaki to pick her up

Miyusu turned her attention to the new voice and her eyes immediately grew wide "Wow, pretty!" she exclaimed, clapping her hands happily and giggled

Aoi-chan smiled proudly to himself then almost fell forwards when he heard the tiny girl say "Mommy who that? She pretty!"

_Did Misaki just get called mommy?_ he stared at Misaki, his mouth slightly hanging

Usui chuckled "Miyu-chan, she's a _he_"

Miyusu looked at Usui questioningly and tilted her head "Huh?"

"What is a _kid_ doing on Maid-Latte?"

"Aoi-chan, you're a kid too" Misaki said smirking with Miyusu now positioned on her left hip

Aoi folded his arms across his flat boy chest and looked at both Misaki and Usui annoyingly "Just tell me what's going on already!"

"This is Miyusu, she is mine and Misa-chan's daughter" Usui replied simply and prepared another omurice

Satsuki walked into the kitchen and took the finished omelet "Ah, Aoi-chan I see you've met Misa-chan and Usui-kun's daughter" she said with a happy imaginative look on her face. Moe flowers surrounded her as she approached Misaki and Miyusu. She pinched Miyusu's cheek lightly and the little girl giggled

"Wait, he was serious?!" Aoi choked out

"Of course! Do you have the clothes I told you to bring?"

Aoi nodded and handed his aunt the plastic bag he was holding

"Misa-chan, here are some clothes for Miyu-chan. You can help her go changed I'll take over for a bit, don't worry" Manager said and smiled and gave the plastic bag to Misaki

Misaki smiled back and took the plastic bag and went to the staff room with Miyusu

"She can't possibly be a mom! If she's gonna be a parent she might as well be a dad!"

"Oh no no , Misa-chan is a great mom! Usui-kun and Misa-chan are wonderful parents, ne Usui-kun?" Satsuki squealed in delight

Aoi-chan gritted his teeth "But she doesn't have a kid! And it's not like it magically popped out of no-where" _Wait, Usui? Usui's the dad? _

"Let's say she actually kind of did." Usui said with a dazed look on his face, continuing making another omelet.

"I will be right back." Aoi-chan said and turned to leave. He had a mysterious look on his girl-like face.

* * *

**Yeah sorry about the ending, but this is just part 1! (:**

**I'll make a part 2, cause i didn't want you all to wait any longer. I'm preeeetty nice ne? Or not? ): Well, please review and im sorry if theres any spelling mistakes and excuse my grammar. As I've told you all before english is not my first language. **

**Now please review, your reviews makes me haaaappy and makes me want to update faster. Please if there's any ideas you'd like to share, please do! **

**ITEKIMAS ^___^**


	4. the important note

I'm sorry, but **no** this is not a chapter. D:

i just really need to inform you guys that I'm **not** sure when I'll **update** this story again, I'm as **stuck** as you can be! I know the whole plot and i have the story kind of planned out but I'm still out of **ideas** for the next chapters. :l

If you want to read the next chapter then please, like i always say;

**IDEAS WOULD BE MORE THEN GREAT.**

So please, write ideas in your **review** or just simply **message** me. :)

thank you all for reading this, and thank you if you're planning to help my poor brain going again. :'B

And also you see that I've changed my pen name so don't be confused people! It's still me, aka **omnomnomcocoa. **

Thank you, thank you, thank you again (I say thank you too much ne?)

"_Rainy days are soothing days._"

- Kiko Ooame


	5. Petite fille

**A/N:** Sorry for the delay, school is taking all my time but lucky me (and you) that my summerbreak starts on thursday and no school or h/m till august. :D I'll try my best to update and thanks for bearing with me and sorry for the short chapter and chapter 5 is being written atm.

**Disclaimer: **The day I find my brothers brain will be the day I own KWMS.

* * *

Aoi walked towards the staff room, he was about to burst in when he heard Misaki's voice. He stood outside the door and pressed his ear against it.

"Look Miyusu-chan," Misaki said.

"Wuah! Pretty dress, is Miyu going to wear it?" another voice not too familiar for Aoi said.

_Must be Miyu-chan, _he though to himself obviously.

"Now raise your arms," Misaki said chuckling.

"Mommy, mommy! Do I look like a princess?"

"Of course you do."

Aoi made a choking motion then walked away leaving Misaki with Miyusu in peace.

"Miyusu-chan, promise you wont get yourself dirty okay?"

"Mhm!" she nodded and smiled.

Misaki smiled back and patted her head "Let's go back," she said and picked Miyusu up.

The little girl was now wearing a miniature version of something Aoi would wear. It was a pink frilly little dress with white polka dots on it and ribbons a bit here and there.

After working for hours the clock finally showed 4.00 pm and Misaki and Usui's shift were over for today.

Miyusu had behaved, Aoi had behaved and they had gotten a good amount of customers today.

"Miyu wants ice-cream. Pleeeease?"

"Miyusu-chan you just ate a cake."

"Pleeeeeeeease mommy?"

Misaki sighed and took her bag out of the locker. She looked down at the pleading child who was giving her the puppy dog face. Misaki felt a chill down her spine, when she made that face she looked scarily much like Usui.

She bent down to Miyusu's height. "If you can convince -"

"Already have!" she beamed.

"Misa-chan are you wearing clothes or not? Either way I'm coming in." Usui grinned before opening the door to the staff room. He looked down at Misaki and Miyusu. "Did she want to?"

Miyusu nodded and giggled happily. She was still wearing the dress Aoi lent them.

"Daddy, Miyu's legs will freeze. It's cold outside." she said frowning and pointed down at her legs. She wasn't wearing any socks, nor stockings or anything else that would cover up her tiny legs.

Usui frowned as well before picking her up and let her straddle his hip underneath his jacket. "Now you wont freeze too much. We should buy you some clothes too."

"Can we still get ice cream though?" she asked seriously.

Usui chuckled and ruffled her hair. "Sure thing kiddo."

Misaki was now putting her jacket on, secretly smiling at the two. Seeing Usui like that was so unusual and something about it made her heart beat furiously.

"Let's go now mommy! Miyu wants ice-cream"

Misaki shook her head and chuckled. It was cold outside, Miyusu was freezing but she still wanted ice cream? Strange kid.

* * *

"Miyu only wants one."

"Miyusu-chan, why do you want _one_ shoe and not a pair?

"Miyu don't want a pair."

"Please?"

"No!"

The stubborn child had been demanding one shoe for 20 minutes and would not give up. While Misaki and Miyusu argued about the shoe Usui went to buy Miyusu some decent clothes. Even when Misaki took Miyusu to change into the new clothes, she was demanding one shoe.

Misaki sighed and looked to her right where Usui was standing.

He was leaning against a wall watching Misaki handle the shoe problem with an annoyingly amused face. Misaki felt like punching him. Punching him really bad.

At first Misaki was very against Usui paying everything for Miyusu but Usui being Usui always got things his way. And the ways he got his ways was a pain in the ass.

"_Let me pay or I'll start making out with you here and now and then lie you down on the ground and take yo-_" Was what he manage to whisper in her ear before he received a well deserved uppercut.

"Miyu, don't be difficult with mommy," Usui said chuckling and picked the small girl up

Misaki blushed furiously hearing him mention her as mommy.

"It's okay." She murmured and looked down making her hair cover her red face.

Usui patted her head and grinned.

"Now Miyu let's pick a one pair of shoes and not one shoe. Alright?"

Miyusu nodded and smiled.

"Daddy can we get a pup-" she got cut off by another voice shouting loudly and happily.

"MISAAAKI-CHAN!"

Misaki turned around instantly when she heard the very well familiar voice call her name.

"Wh-? Shintani? What are you doing here?" she choked out mortified and watched the child-like boy run towards her.

"Misaki-chan what are you doing here?" Hinata asked with a big smile on his face.

"Eh..no-nothing!" Misaki lied and tried to cover Usui and Miyusu with her hands. She sure was pathetic sometimes.

"Eh Takumi is here too?"

Usui looked bluntly at Hinata, still holding Miyusu who pretty much had the same expression on her face.

"Y-yes, now please go Shintani we're really busy," Misaki said as an excuse and started to push him away.

"But I really missed you Misa-chan!" Hinata pouted and looked at Misaki.

Miyusu who was observing the scene in front of her was starting to get annoyed. The boy didn't even notice her and that boy was telling _her_ mommy that _he_ missed her. She looked up at Usui who too watched Misaki struggle to get Hinata away. He looked kind of uneasy.

"What is going on?"

Hinata turned his attention to where the voice came from and he saw Usui standing where he had been standing all the time, but something else caught his eyes. Something he did not notice before and something he absolutely didn't expect to see.

"Are you mommy's boyfriend too?"

The brown haired boy's mouth hung open. What was this child talking about?

"Awww you're so cute!"

Before Miyusu could resist she was getting squeezed by this strange man.

Miyusu tried her best to wiggle out of Hinata's grip. "Mommy your other boyfriend is killing me!" she cried still struggling.

Misaki ran over to where Hinata who seemed to be suffocating the fragile child. She took Miyusu from Hinata and placed her on her right hip. She felt a small hand tug on her shirt.

"Mommy is that scary man your other boyfriend?"

Misaki felt a blush attack her, hearing Miyusu's question.

"N-no! He's not my other boyfriend!"

"Other boyfriend? Mommy?" Hinata said with a puzzled look on his face. He gasped and looked at Miyusu, then up at Misaki and then to Usui who almost had an angry look on his face.

"Wa-wait Miyusu-chan, I don't have any boyfriends," Misaki told the toddler, the blush still visible on her face.

Miyusu gasped and looked at Misaki with her big hazel eyes. "What about daddy?" She asked and pointed to Usui, her eyes welling up with tears. "Don't you love daddy?"

"No I don't, I mean -"

"Uwwwah!" Miyusu started crying hard, and the whole scene had caught people's attention.

"Misaki-chan, I'm really confused," Hinata said and looked desperately at Misaki who was trying to calm Miyusu down.

Usui who had been quiet through the whole situation finally came back to life and walked over to Misaki taking Miyusu from her and calmed her down himself.

"Shintani I don't really have time to explain can we please do this another time?"

"I want to know now! Is Takumi your boyfriend? And that is not your child!"

"No no, he's not … I think," she said muttering the last part to herself "And I'm aware of that, she's a relative of Usui."

"But why does she call you and Takumi mommy and daddy then?"

"Shintani please don't let me explain this right now."

"But wh-"

"Daddy I feel dizzy.." a faint child voice said.

"Miyu are you okay?"

"Daddy, Miyu's head really hurts!" she cried and clutched her head.

"Miyu we should get you home," Usui said. His emerald eyes reflected worry as he looked down at Miyusu then up at Misaki who looked just as worried.

"Mommy.."

"MIYUSU!"

* * *

Special thanks to baka-Terru (**worldreminiscence**)


End file.
